Gulungan Pengabul Harapan
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Boruto dan Hinata mengalami masa-masa sulit sepeninggal Himawari dan Naruto. Mereka dikucilkan dan terpuruk. Hingga suatu ketika, mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi yang mempertemukan mereka pada satu keajaiban/CANON.


**Gulungan Pengabul Harapan**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Sumarry: Boruto dan Hinata mengalami masa-masa sulit sepeninggal Himawari dan Naruto. Mereka dikucilkan dan terpuruk. Hingga suatu ketika, mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi yang mempertemukan mereka pada satu keajaiban/CANON.**

* * *

Suasana berduka tengah berlangsung di sebuah pemakaman, seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah menunduk dalam kesedihan. Mata biru lautnya tampak berkaca, menatap penuh kesedihan pada jasad beku ayah dan adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam ke dalam liang lahat. Pemuda itu bernama Boruto Uzumaki, anak sulung dari seorang _Hokage _yang telah menjadi anak tunggal setelah ayah dan adiknya meninggal karena insiden Kawaki beberapa bulan silam.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu seketika meneteskan air mata, membiarkan tetesan itu menghujani pipinya yang berkumis.

"Boruto."

Boruto menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya dan menepuk bahunya. Di sana ia melihat seorang gadis berkacamata merah yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan berduka.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya _Nanadaime-sama _dan _Himawari-chan_," ujar Sarada dengan nada prihatin.

Boruto hanya terdiam sekilas menatap Sarada. Ia pun kembali menatap sedih pusaran makam ayah dan adiknya. Sarada yang berada di samping Boruto hanya terdiam, ia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Kunjungilah Bibi Hinata, Boruto. Aku yakin sekali kalau ia sangat membutuhkanmu," saran Sarada sambil berlalu meninggalkan Boruto.

Boruto menghela napas dan ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemakaman.

...

Saat ini, Boruto tengah memasuki sebuah ruangan Rumah Sakit dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu dan sedih. Mata safirnya menatap ke arah seorang wanita berambut nila pendek yang tampak berbaring sekarat di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Wanita tersebut adalah Uzumaki Hinata, ibu kandung dari Boruto.

Boruto mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hinata sambil memegang tangan ibunya erat. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengelus pipi lembut Hinata yang sangat mirip seperti dirinya. Boruto benar-benar terpukul dengan insiden yang hampir membunuh semua anggota keluarganya.

"Bangunlah, _Kaachan_. Hanya _Kaachan _yang kumiliki saat ini," Boruto berkata dengan lirih sambil menangis.

_Ckiettt_

Boruto menoleh ke samping saat menyadari ada seorang pria berwajah ular tengah menatapnya dengan senyum. Boruto mengernyitkan keningnya, saat melihat pria tersebut tengah berjalan mendekati ia dan ibunya.

"Paman Orochimaru, ada apa?" tanya Boruto sambil mengernyitkan keningnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum tipis, pria itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan kepada Boruto. Boruto hanya terdiam, ia mengetahui dengan jelas suntikan jenis apa yang diperlihatkan Orochimaru kepadanya.

Suntikan tersebut adalah sebuah suntikan yang terbuat dari bisa ular kobra dan dicampur dengan air liur ular derik. Suntikan tersebut juga merupakan suntikan yang berguna untuk memulihkan _chakra _sekarat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tidak hanya itu, suntikan berwarna biru itu juga dapat membuat pemakainya menjadi sering berganti kulit dan membuat mereka menjadi awet muda seperti seekor ular.

"Bukankah suntikan ini adalah sebuah suntikan yang pernah Sasuke berikan padamu saat kau kecelakaan dan hampir sekarat di Gua _Ryuichi_? Ambillah, berikan pada ibumu," ujar Orochimaru sambil memberikan suntikan itu pada Boruto.

Boruto hanya terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya mengambil suntikkan itu dengan ragu-ragu. Orochimaru hanya tersenyum dan seketika menghilang dari hadapan Boruto. Boruto menghela napas dan mata birunya beralih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, ia harus melakukan ini semua demi wanita yang hanya ia miliki satu-satunya.

Berjalan mendekat, Boruto langsung menusukkan suntikan itu pada leher ibunya tanpa berpikir panjang. Saat suntikan tersebut sudah tertancap di leher Hinata, rambut Hinata langsung bertumbuh panjang dan sedikit bergelombang kecil di bawah, wajahnya tampak lebih tirus dan muda, serta kulitnya tampak lebih putih berkilau dan halus.

Boruto hanya mengulas senyum kagum setelahnya.

'_Kaachan _cantik_.'_

Beberapa saat kemudian, tangan Hinata bergerak perlahan dan matanya terlihat mengerjap untuk terbuka. Mengetahui ibunya akan tersadar, Boruto segera mengenggam tangan pucat Hinata dengan erat sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"_Kaachan_, bangunlah," ujar Boruto dengan nada lembut agar Hinata segera terbangun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Boruto langsung tersenyum senang saat melihat kedua _amethsyt _yang ia rindukan telah terbuka. Mata perak itu tampak berkaca, menatap sendu dirinya dengan tatapan lemas nan penuh kasih.

"Boruto," panggil Hinata dengan suara lirih nan lemah.

Boruto tersenyum haru dan ia pun mendekati ibunya sembari mengecup keningnya dengan penuh cinta. Tangannya masih mengenggam erat tangan Hinata, seolah pemuda itu tak ingin terlepas dari ibunya sejengkal pun.

...

"_Kau lihat yang berjalan di sana, dasar ibu dan anak pembawa sial!"_

"_Benar, Yumiko! Karena mereka Konoha hampir hancur dan Nanadaime-sama meninggal dunia!"_

"_Sudahlah kalian ini, jangan menjelekkan orang terus."_

"_Apanya yang menjelekkan? Aku berbicara fakta, mereka adalah pembawa sial! Nanadaime-sama meninggal karena ulah mereka yang merepotkan. Jangan lupakan, siapa yang membuat Konoha semakin hancur, hm?"_

"_Benar apa kata Rei, mereka tak lebih dari pembawa sial. Jangan lupakan Hinata-sama, diam-diam ia ternyata tega membunuh putri kandungnya sendiri!"_

"_Benar, ibu macam apa itu! Dasar dua manusia pembawa sial!"_

Boruto hanya mendecih setelah mendengar perkataan warga Konoha yang tengah menghina dirinya dan Hinata. Telinganya sudah tebal, seolah ia sudah terbiasa mendengar hinaan dan cemoohan yang warga Desa berikan padanya serta ibunya. Mata safirnya menatap ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan menunduk menahan tangis.

Tangannya yang panjang terulur untuk merangkul ibunya dalam dekapan, memberikan afeksi dan perlindungan agar Hinata tak tertekan dengan semua cemoohan yang ia dengar. Terkadang Boruto merasa bingung, kenapa kematian Naruto dan Himawari selalu dikaitkan dengan ia dan ibunya?

Padahal kalau mengingat kejadian Kawaki, Boruto sudah melindungi Naruto semampu yang ia bisa meskipun hasilnya gagal. Kenapa ia harus disalahkan karena kegagalan itu? Untuk Hinata, Boruto tahu kalau ibunya tak bermaksud mencelakakan Himawari melainkan berniat melindunginya. Sayangnya, kegagalan Hinata melindungi sang adik juga membuat orang-orang menyebut Hinata sebagai pembunuh, sama sepertinya.

Boruto hanya menggeleng dan menghela napas pasrah. Tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang kelam untuk mereka berdua.

...

"_Kaachan_, minumlah terlebih dahulu." Boruto berkata sambil memberikan segelas teh pada Hinata.

Hinata terdiam dengan wajah sedikit tertekan sembari mengambil segelas teh tersebut dari tangan Boruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menghela napas, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, dan mengenggam lembut tangan ibunya. Melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam dan bersedih, membuat Boruto merasa sakit. Tentu saja, karena ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang ibunya tengah rasakan.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menenangkan ibunya dengan sebuah dekapan hangat.

...

Malam hari telah tiba menghampiri. Di samping teras Kediaman Uzumaki, terlihat Boruto dan Hinata yang tengah duduk saling memunggungi. Mata safir Boruto tampak menunduk dan sesekali melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya, sedangkan Hinata di sana hanya terdiam sambil menatap sinar rembulan yang begitu indah menerangi malam itu.

Boruto tersenyum saat melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah membaik. Pemuda itu bersyukur karena cemoohan para warga ternyata tidak begitu mempengaruhi mental Hinata. Sebelumnya, Boruto merasa khawatir mental Ibunya akan semakin tertekan mengingat mereka mengalami hal itu tepat setelah kematian Naruto dan Himawari. Namun, untungnya Hinata dapat ikhlas menerima kepergian suami dan anak bungsunya serta tidak terlalu mengambil hati pembicaraan orang lain.

"_Kaachan_, sudah lama ya kita tak pernah melihat bintang bersama," ujar Boruto memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata tersenyum tipis sambil menjawab, "Benar sekali, Boruto. Dulu saat kau masih kecil, kita sering melihat bintang berdua."

Boruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lirih. Pemuda itu mengambil tangan Hinata seraya mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum merasakan kecupan hangat Boruto di tangannya bersama semilir angin malam yang membuat suasana di sana semakin sejuk.

_Ddddrrrttt... Dddrrrtttt._

Kebersamaan Hinata dan Boruto terhenti sejenak ketika mereka merasakan adanya getaran dari ponsel Boruto. Boruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi sang penghubung dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Iya, Konohamaru-_niichan_?"

"..."

"Apa? Kantor Hokage? Baiklah."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Boruto yang terlihat buru-buru.

"Ada apa, Boruto? Misi lagi?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Boruto menatap Hinata sejenak sambil mengangguk dan menjawab, "Iya, misi ini melibatkan aku dan _Kaachan_ juga."

...

Di dalam Kantor _Hokage_, Boruto dan Hinata terlihat serius menatap Konohamaru yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu untuk misi mereka. Setelah selesai mengetik, Konohamaru langsung menatap kedua ibu dan anak di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian dan misi ini kelasnya adalah C," ujar Konohamaru yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Boruto maupun Hinata.

"Apa misi kami?" tanya Hinata datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di d dada.

"Misi kalian adalah mengambil sebuah gulungan pengabul harapan yang berada di Desa Hanagakure."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Konohamaru, baik Boruto maupun Hinata langsung menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung. Boruto pun bertanya, "Desa Hanagakure? Dan apa itu gulungan pengabul harapan?"

Konohamaru menghela napas dan kembali berkata, "Desa Hanagakure adalah sebuah Desa yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Konoha. Kalian tenang saja, aku akan menghubungi pihak kereta dari sana untuk menjemput kalian. Dan yang harus kalian lakukan di sana adalah pergi mengambil gulungan itu. Informasi saja, gulungan tersebut mempunyai sebuah cahaya ajaib yang mampu mengabulkan keinginan kalian dalam sekejap."

Boruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan _Hokage _untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Setelah berada di luar ruangan _Hokage_, Boruto maupun Hinata sama-sama menunduk saat berpapasan dengan beberapa _shinobi _yang menatap mereka sinis.

"Dasar pembawa sial!" rutuk salah seorang _shinobi _yang lewat di hadapan mereka.

Boruto menatap sinis _shinobi _tersebut dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi. Hinata yang melihat Boruto dalam keadaan emosi, langsung menarik tangan putranya agar bergegas pergi dari sana. Hinata tak ingin putra sulungnya kembali menambah masalah apalagi, mereka tengah berada di gedung _Hokage._

...

Di dalam kereta, Boruto maupun Hinata sama-sama terdiam dan hanyut di dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Boruto sibuk dengan _gadget_nya. sedangkan Hinata sibuk merajut gelang hingga membuat suasana hening menyelimuti gerbong kereta yang hanya berisikan dua orang itu.

"_Kaachan_."

Panggilan Boruto kepada Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Hinata pun menghentikan aktifitas merajutnya dan menoleh ke arah Boruto yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Ada apa, Boruto?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi kucing putranya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Boruto sekenanya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas merajutnya. Keheningan yang baru saja terpecahkan kembali tercipta, hingga suara decit kereta membuyarkan keheningan tersebut. Itu semua menjadi pertanda jika kereta yang mereka tumpangi telah tiba di tempat sampai tujuan.

"Boruto, ayo," ajak Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Boruto menghela napas seraya ikut beranjak menyusul ibunya. Sesampainya di luar, mereka disambut dengan sebuah tulisan dan gerbang indah yang penuh dengan corak-corak bunga. Tempat di mana mereka berada, memang dipenuhi oleh bunga mengingat nama tempat tersebut adalah Desa Bunga Tersembunyi.

Boruto maupun Hinata hanya bisa dibuat kagum oleh tempat tersebut, hingga sebuah suara bariton membuyarkan kekaguman mereka.

"Boruto-_san, _Hinata-_san."_

Mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama mereka, Boruto dan Hinata pun menoleh. Dilihatnya ada seorang pria berambut botak dan berkacamata tengah berada di hadapan mereka. Tanpa perlu memikirkan lebih lanjut, Boruto dan Hinata tahu kalau orang itu adalah utusan Konohamaru dari Desa Hanagakure.

"Paman," panggil Hinata.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mendekati mereka seraya berkata, "Ikutlah aku. Aku akan menunjukkan ke kalian di mana gulungan pengabul harapan itu berada."

Hinata dan Boruto saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka pun akhirnya mengikuti ke mana langkah pria tua itu. Saat mereka berjalan, baik Boruto maupun Hinata dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Desa Hanagakure memang terkenal sebagai Desa dengan bunga-bunga indah.

Setiap mereka melangkahkan kaki, mereka selalu di sambut dengan bunga-bunga indah beraneka warna di setiap jalan. Rumah para warganya pun penuh dengan bunga dan di Desa tersebut juga, bunga-bunga selalu bermekaran meskipun musim semi belum kunjung tiba. Boruto dan Hinata dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan indah di Desa tersebut.

"Baiklah,ini tempat di mana gulungan tersebut berada."

Langkah Boruto dan Hinata terhenti setelah pria tersebut memberitahu kalau mereka telah sampai di tempat gulungan pengabul harapan itu berada. Saat ini, kedua ibu dan anak itu tengah berada di depan sebuah tembok bercelah yang di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat sulur-sulur bunga.

"Tarik sulur bunga berwarna ungu itu dan kalian lihat gulungan berwarna ungu di atas-"

Boruto dan Hinata sama-sama mendongak dan menatap gulungan berwarna paling menyala itu.

"Itulah gulungannya," sambung Pria itu.

Boruto dan Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti dan setelahnya, pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan Boruto dan Hinata di sana. Sepeninggal pria itu, Boruto langsung berjalan mendekati sulur bunga berwarna ungu dan menariknya hingga gulungan berwarna ungu itu terjatuh. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil gulungan itu sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan binar.

"Akhirnya, kita sudah mendapatkannya!" seru Boruto sambil menunjukkan gulungan itu pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya mendekati Boruto dan mengambil gulungan tersebut.

"Baiklah, Bu. Bagaimana kalau kita membukanya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Boruto, wanita bermata lavendel itu langsung mendelik ke arah putranya tajam. Melihat tatapan tajam ibunya, Boruto langsung menunduk takut dan tak berani untuk berkutik. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung mendekati Boruto dan mendekap putranya sembari mengecup kening sang putra tercinta.

"Memangnya, kau ingin berharap apa?" tanya Hinata sambil terkekeh dan mengelus pipi putranya.

Boruto masih tertunduk dan terdiam, bagaimana mungkin ia berkata pada ibunya kalau dirinya ingin ayah dan adiknya hidup kembali?

"Kau ingin _Touchan _dan Hima kembali ya?" Hinata bertanya dengan lirih, ia dapat membaca pikiran putranya.

Boruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan mata berkaca. Beberapa detik terdiam, Boruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata yang mengetahui jawaban Boruto, kembali memeluk putranya dengan erat.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," ujar Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka seraya berjongkok dan membuka gulungan itu secara perlahan.

_PYAAARRRR!_

Cahaya terang keluar dari dalam gulungan tersebut. Mereka pun akhirnya melipat kedua tangan mereka sambil mengucapkan sebuah doa mengenai harapan klise mereka.

'_Kami-sama_, tolong kembalikan kebahagiaan kami seperti sediakala.'

...

Boruto dan Hinata mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka. Dilihatnya mereka yang telah tiba di dalam rumah mereka. Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling menata sambil mengernyitkan kening mereka tanda bingung, kenapa mereka berdua bisa berada di rumah? Bukankah mereka baru saja menjalankan misi?

"_Mama! Oniichan!"_

Boruto dan Hinata menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara ceria yang sangat mereka kenal, suara yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"Hima," gumam Boruto lirih.

Mereka melihat ada seorang gadis muda berambut indigo dan berpipi kucing tengah tersenyum di hadapan mereka sambil membawa bunga matahari. Karena perasaan rindu yang membuncah di hati Boruto, ia pun berlari dan langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Hima, _Oniichan _merindukanmu!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum haru menatap pemandangan tersebut.

"_Tadaima!_"

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu rumah lalu tersenyum. Ia melihat suaminya tengah pulang sambil membawa berbagai hadiah.

"_Anata, okaerinasai_."

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
